Genji Shimada vs Adam Taurus
Introduction to the two DedWeebsevenCae:'''The swordsmen wears a mask that have scars remained of who they are like Adam Taurus from the White Fang and Genji Shimada from the Overwatch this is DedWeebsevenCae and I'm just doing it solo for this battle of "who would win" Genji Shimada Before he was an Overwatch member he was the younger brother of Hanzo Shimada soon to become the leader of the clan and although he excelled at and enjoyed his ninja training, he spent most of his time pursuing a playboy lifestyle. Many within the clan considered the carefree Genji to be a dangerous liability, and they resented his father for coddling and protecting him. Following the clan leader's untimely death, the clan elders instructed Genji's older brother, Hanzo Shimada,to demand that Genji take a more active role in their late father's empire. Genji refused, enraging Hanzo. The tension between the brothers built to a violent confrontation that left Genji on the verge of death.Hanzo believed himself that he killed his own brother.Genji was rescued by Overwatch's intervention Angela Zieglar also known as Mercy.The global security force saw Genji as a potential asset in its ongoing operations to combat the Shimada clan. As Genji's injuries left him clinging to life, Overwatch offered to rebuild his body in exchange for his help. He was put through an extensive process of cyberization, which enhanced his natural speed and agility and augmented his superlative ninja skills. Transformed into a living weapon, Genji single-mindedly set about the task of dismantling his family's criminal empire. At some point he was stationed at Watchpoint: Gibraltar .As a member of Blackwatch, he had mixed views on fellow members Jessie McCree and Moira O'Deorain. Arsenals and Abilities As for his abilities Ninjutsu *Skilled in; Seishin-Teki-Kyo'yo', Kenjutsu, Tantojutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Shinobi-Iri, Choho, and Noroshi no Jutsu. *Can climb walls *Dragonblade **Genji can infuse his sword with a ki-dragon; increasing its damage output for 6 seconds. **Can counter Dragonstrike (cinematic canon only) **120 damage per swing for a maximum of 6 swings. **Activating Dragonblade instantly refuels Swift Strike. For his arsenals his signature weapon Shurikens: Genji's primary weapon. Primary fire will cause Genji to shoot three projectile shurikens towards his crosshair in a volley. Secondary fire will cause Genji to quickly throw three shurikens in a cone in front of him. *The shurikens from both the primary and secondary fire can headshot, and are not subject to damage falloff. *The secondary fire throws the stars at a much faster rate. Use the secondary fire at short range where accuracy is less of a concern and the primary fire for longer range engagements ' Deflect When activated, Genji assumes a defensive stance for several seconds, during which time he cannot attack. While in this stance, most enemy projectiles or hitscan weapons that hit him in the front will be deflected in the direction he is aiming in. Deflected attacks use the same damage numbers and effects as the original, and can affect the shooter and their team. *An immensely powerful ability. With a few exceptions, Genji is immune to frontal attacks while Deflect is active. Make sure you aren't being attacked from behind to get the full use out of Deflect. *Frontal melee attacks are blocked, but do not deliver damage back to the enemy. Roadhog's Chain Hook will also be blocked, but not reflected in any way (as if the hook had hit a wall). Swift Strike: When activated, Genji dashes straight forward a fixed distance, dealing damage to all enemies he passes through along the way. The cooldown on Swift Strike is reset whenever Genji scores an elimination. *Swift Strike is also useful as a way of traveling around the map, as well as an escape method. It can also be used as a finishing move, dealing a quick burst of damage to an opponent who's on low Health. *Because Swift Strike will reset whenever Genji gets an elimination, you can use it to quickly chain kills between multiple low-Health targets. Use it to dash through the first target to kill them, scoring an elimination, and then dash through another low-Health target. The elimination doesn't actually have to be made with Swift Strike; finishing a target through other means (or even getting a kill assist) also resets the cooldown. Dragonblade: When activated, Genji unsheathes his ōdachi, disabling the use of his shurikens for the duration. His primary fire is replaced with a fast-swinging melee-ranged slash that hits all targets in a small cone in front of Genji, dealing high damage with every hit. Genji will sheathe the blade at the end of Dragonblade's duration, regaining the use of his shurikens. *Dragonblade is a high risk, high reward Ultimate. While Genji gains extremely high melee damage (beating even Reinhardt), he loses the ability to attack at range for the duration. *Remember that Cyber-Agility is still active when using Dragonblade. Use your double jump and wall climb to remain evasive so that you can get as many kills as possible. *The high damage from Dragonblade allows you to easily get eliminations. Remember to use Swift Strikes to deal more damage and close the distance with other enemies whenever you get a kill. *Activating Dragonblade also refreshes the cooldown of Swift Strike. Feats *Defeated his brother Hanzo by countering his Ult: Dragonstrike. *Can react fast enough to deflect or dodge sniper, minigun rounds, and rockets. Can slice arrows. *Easily sliced a car with his Dragonblade *One of Overwatch's most agile characters *Survived a Rocketpunch from Doomfist (although was KO'd by it) *Can accurately carve a pumpkin with just his sword before it hits the ground *Fought Diablo(Blizzard) (with assistance from D.va.) (Heroes of the Storm canon) Weaknesses and Faultshttps://deathbattlefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Genji?action=edit&section=10 *Cybernetics are designed to be lightweight; Genji has no superhuman endurance *Genji has so far shown that his speed based abilities (Deflect, Swift Strike) can only be performed in short bursts *Designed more for flanking rather than front line combat. *Cannot Deflect beams, lasers, streams, sprays, pure melee attacks, or electricity. *Sombra's hacks can temporarily disable his superhuman speed *Winston is one of the best counters to Genji: he's able to pursue Genji with his Jump Pack, block and survive his shurikens with Barrier Projector and his high HP, and bypass his Deflect with the Tesla Cannon. Failureshttps://deathbattlefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Genji?action=edit&section=11 *In his youth; was almost brutally killed by Hanzo. **Genji is still haunted by this betrayal and can't decide if he sees Hanzo as a potential ally or mortal enemy. *Outmaneuvered by Tracer (during a training match) *Defeated by Doomfist DedWeebsevenCae:Overall....Even with these flaws and failures Genji is a deadly cyborg-ninja in the Overwatch verse Genji:"I need healing" Adam Taurus Little is known about the origin of the Faunus, and scientists still currently struggle to discover or understand anything about them. Despite what some might think, though, Faunus are not in fact as old as Humans, as they were not present during the time when the gods were on Remnant, only appearing after they had left. Humans' discrimination toward Faunus began early, due to how startling Humans found it that Faunus looked and acted like them but had animalistic features that were sometimes frightening, such as fangs. This discrimination only grew through rumors and stories that spread fear and suspicion. It was not uncommon for Humans to chase Faunus out of their villages or even to hunt them down and kill them. In the White Fang they had made humans fear them and the other faunus kind which is named Adam Taurus,he was had that scar says SOS on his left eye no wonder why he wore a mask then shows them to Blake...Show off anyway like other REMNANT humans and faunuses have aura which is your forcefield for your body but can be cutted through like butter thats a bit of problem well atleast his aura survived a fall hitting some branches as well and the impact of falling he can't be in a sword fight without WILT AND BLUSH ... lame name for his sword..anyway his functions with his weapon was a katana and a chokuto he pulls a trigger on his chokuto it launches his WILT or makes his swinging with his BLUSH also BLUSH shoots an automatic fire Now for his semblance which is similar to Yang's but he has to block with his Wilt's blade just to store that energy then release it back it's kinda better than Yang's cause Yang's semblance would be useless but Adam's better semblance to have.for FEATS Speaking of Yang he even cut off Yang's arm which her semblance can take an impact of a mech's punch then to the pillar and even take a strike from Nora launching her up the sky then comes back without any injury since her aura protected her Also his aura's durability was depleted by Yang's full force of her punch for his aura's durability Adam's on par with Blake's speed which she dodged a dragon grimm's lightning blast while falling making high hypersonic speed Lasted long against Bumblebee(the ship) before he died ....lameeeeeee... commanded the White Fang by just killing the leader Sienna Khan ... Overall: Even with his flaws of being a bit arrogant trying to be cliche and crap he will show humans fear the faunus,the white fang,and Adam. Adam:"You've made your choice.And I've made mine." BATTLE At the time Adam tries to stab Blake but he reacted then deflected 3 shurikens what he sees is a cyborg glowing green he said as he pointed his blade at him "Leave this if you want to keep you're damn life human" cyborg ninja dashed then kicked Adam 4 blocks away from him then Genji told a girl to run and tell someone for help as she nodded then grappled up the cliff to find help Adam was mad at him "BIG MISTAKE FOR SAVING SOMEONE" he dashed at him as Genji pulled his Kodachi from his back to block his blade striking at him Genji landed a swift strike but Adam blocked it and he fired 5 automatic shot from his sheathe as Genji reflected them all then threw 3 shurikens directly at him the jumps up while Adam blocked all of them he charges the energy and fires them at Genji as he dodged and slash him then backs up as Adam summoned quick shadows as Genji spins throwing ninja stars everywhere as Genji looked around Genji jumped to the side near the edge as he looked he blocked Adam's blade he gets kicked off but Genji dash back up sending a swift strike to damage him but his aura helps Adam regenarate then Adam said "Do you think you can win a fight you can't win?!" Genji replied "Heh...been saving one trick.." he pulled his Dragon blade then "'Ryujin no ken wo kurae'!" he dashed onto Adam he blocked then slash three hits on him lands a swift strike then another throws 6 shurikens as Adam deflected then blocked the last shuriken the slash his blade to launch a demistating projectile from the sword's energy as Genji side step then jumps up then strikes a blade on blade then lands a swift strike as for the dragon spirit surrounds him while Adam was on his knees he tries to get up but his back was sticked in his spines he can't move Genji jumps up landing the X strike as for the last stike in cuts the bridge cuts in half then Genji gets off the cliff to a safe ground as he looked down all what's left of Adam was a blind fold and a sword stick on the ground Genji's last word before he leaves "I was hoping for challenge." Results '''Genji wins for a reason what brings the fight turn tables was his arsenals than Adam he was more agile and better arsenals and had better range and distraction over Adam as Adam focus on close combat as for Genji he had three tools for him the ninja stars,a Kodachi,and the Dragon Blade,Sure Adam had been on par with Blake and Yang with reaction and durability it's pretty impressive even with his aura and semblance but his aura can't protect him from hard blade swings like Yang lost her arm because her aura can only block pointy and blunt attacks.For Genji's Dragon blade did better on it's on than Adam's Wilt,Genji's Dragon blade's height was 3 feet which is close to Genji's height and that weapon not only be a slice and dice weapon but a crushing striking weapon as well,and Genji had rely on speed,and reactions and combat speed but he does it in short burst which made him reacted atleast he was quick to keep up with Tracer's blinking which is way more faster than a normal human could react which is a blink and even survived a rocket punch from Doomfist which he barely level a sky scraper,and lasted long against Diablo who destoryed Tristram and his blocking and Diablo's like large size above Orisa slightly.Adam may have offense and defence and even durability.But Genji had arsenals,speed,better training,techniques,and ninjutsu for him to give Adam a "'Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" THE WINNER IS GENJI Note:Sorry for lazy writing tho Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'RWBY Vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Mask' Themed Death Battles